


Lucky

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [54]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Universe, Fear of Flying, Friendship/Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yugi's anxiety gets the better of him mid-flight, and Yami tries to reassure him.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major throwback for me. Wow. Incredible. I LOVED LIKE YUGI/YAMI AND JOEY/YUGI AND BAKURA/RYOU BACK IN THE DAY. OKIE DOKIE ENOUGH OF ME NERDING OUT thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated! :)

 

054\. Lucky

*

Yugi can admit he doesn't love flying.

During most of this trip out of the country, Joey snores, drooling and open-mouthed, from the window-seat. Tristian spaces out and watches the flight attendants pass by on their high heels. Téa babbles about her _excitement_ and their _grades_ , and Yugi has to excuse himself from the aisle-seat, nearly hyperventilating.

He locks himself in the plane's bathroom, clutching onto the sink and glimpsing Yami over his shoulder, appearing worried.

"What can I do, _aibou_?"

 _Stop crowding me, first off_ , Yugi thinks loudly, watching with embarrassment as Yami chuckles, stepping away and towards the bathroom door.

"I-I'm sorry… guess I'm getting freaked out," Yugi mutters, inhaling sharply and twisting the faucet. He splashes his face with lukewarm water one-handed. It helps a _little_ bit, as does Yami's crimson eyes wrinkling as he smiles.

It's kinda weird… falling in _love_ with someone who resembles himself.

Yugi tries to not overthink it, reaching purposely for Yami's hands behind him and hooking them loosely around his waist.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
